Jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre prenne fin
by Ecchymose
Summary: OS. Hermione et Drago se retrouvent coincés ensemble alors que l'orage gronde et que la pluie s'abat violemment. On dit que quelques heures suffisent à rapprocher deux êtres. Ils auront une nuit pour le prouver, jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre prenne fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Première partie d'un One-Shot qui en comptera surement trois. **

**J'espere que vous allez aimé. IL est inspiré d'un orage violent qui s'est abbattu sur le région parisienne hier soir. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !**

Ce premier jour de la semaine commençait d'une manière assez agréable pour Hermione qui s'étira tel un chat et ouvrit les yeux doucement laissant filtrer la lumière du matin. Elle sourit et apprécia le contact des draps frais sur sa peau. Elle se leva enfin quelques minutes plus tard et se dépêcha de se préparer. Et alors que Lavande et Parvati commençaient à peine leur toilette, elle descendait déjà dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avant de partir pour la Grande Salle.

Elle rencontra sur le chemin, Drago Malefoy qui a son habitude la dénigra violemment. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut alors qu'il marchait de sa démarche nonchalante, il s'arrêta et se posta en face de la brune sui recula instinctivement. Il s'avança alors près d'elle et lui cracha au visage :

" Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, on est joyeuse ? Tu devrais arrêter de sourire on pourrait te confondre avec un castor.

- Je ne serais pas, Merlin merci, une fouine idiote et prétentieuse, jugeant sur des idées stupides et dictées par un mégalomane fou qui se croit le maître du monde.

- Ne t'aventures pas sur cette pente-là, je ne te le conseille pas

- Je sais très bien ce que je dois dire ou pas et ce n'est pas toi qui me commanderas, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais.

- Présomptueuse idiote ! Tais-toi !

- Hautain Mangemort ! Crois-tu me faire peur ?"

Ses yeux orage lui lancèrent des éclairs et elle sut en elle qu'elle aurait dû se taire mais ça jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Il la plaqua contre le mur et lui serra la gorge de sa poigne de fer.

" Répète un peu ça pour voir !

- Va en Enfer Malefoy !"

Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau tendre et elle gémit de douleur. Elle envoya alors sur son visage son poing et il y eut un craquement. Il la lâcha brutalement et alors qu'elle se retrouvait à terre, elle vit du sang couler de son nez.

" Garce !" Gronda-t-il.

Mais alors qu'il allait lui envoyer un sort maléfique, le professeur McGonagall arriva et contra l'attaque du Serpentard.

" M. Malefoy ! Mademoiselle Granger, qu'est-ce que ce carnage ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous battre ainsi alors que le monde a besoin d'union et de paix !"

_Ta paix tu te la mets là où je pense !_ maudit en silence Drago.

Néanmoins il se tut et la professeur de métamorphoses continua :

"50 points de moins pour chacune de vos maisons et vous aurez une heure de retenue durant cette soirée. Je crois savoir que Severus Rogue aurait besoin d'un récurage de chaudron."

Les deux protagonistes se turent devant la sentence et Hermione se releva honteuse, baissant la tête.

" Pour le moment, venez tous les deux avec moi, j'ai une heure de cours à vous enseigner comment transformer du basilic en olivier."

Ils partirent alors en direction de leur salle de cours et plus un mot ne fut prononcé durant tout le chemin.

* * *

Le cours d'Histoire de la magie venait enfin de finir et Hermione comme à son habitude sortit de la salle la dernière. Dans le couloir, ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient et lorsqu'ils se mirent en marche elle soupira pensant que si cette heure venait de se terminer cela signifiait que celle de la retenue était pour bientôt. Elle se dit que vraiment elle allait étriper Malefoy. Cette fichue fouine ! Elle grogna et Harry, suivit de Ron passèrent un bras sur ses épaules et l'entourèrent amicalement. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur table. Le grand appétit de Ron fit sourire Hermione et elle se permit de rêver un peu lorsqu'ils abordèrent le sujet du Quidditch. Elle regarda la voûte et admira le ciel encore légèrement bleuté tirant néanmoins vers le gris. Il commençait à faire sombre. Et pourtant que ce printemps était beau et chaud ! L'un des plus ensoleillé à sa connaissance et c'est dire ! Elle sourit et se promit que rien, non rien ne pourait gâcher cette quiétude qui la submergeait de l'intérieur. Même pas l'imbécile décoloré avec qui elle allait passer une longue et ennuyante heure. Mais elle relativisa et se réjouit à l'idée du retour dans son bon petit lit douillet où elle pourrait tranquillement lire ses livres et réviser ses cours pour le lendemain. C'est dans cette agréable idée qu'elle salua ses meilleurs amis et quitta l'immense pièce pour se diriger vers les cachots. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle allait passer bien plus d'une heure dans cette salle sombre qu'était les cachots du château de Poudlard.

**Alors ? Reviews ? ;) **

**Remarque : Le basilic est un symbole de la haine et l'olivier de la paix. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc la deuxième partie du one-shot !**

**J'espère encore une fois que vous allez aimé :)**

**sarah : Il fallait juste que tu me laisses le temps de l'écrire, cette suite ! La voilà donc ;)**

**Hot-milk : Salut toi ! Merci pour la review :) J'espere que la suite te plaira.**

**Merci à Ien-han, n'hésite pas à me laisser une review.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Hermione rentra dans la salle sombre et humide et des qu'elle y eut posé un pied, la voix froide de Rogue retentit :

" Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger."

Elle jeta un regard à la pendule dont les aiguilles indiquaient qu'il était 19h31. Elle soupira et ne répliqua pas puis attendit les instructions du professeur.

" Et bien malgré que votre présence m'apparaisse comme bien agréable, dit-il d'un ton ironique et cynique, je devrais avec regret vous quitter le plus tôt possible."

Il leur montra d'un geste vague et désintéressé, la montagne de chaudrons posés les uns sur les autres, qu'il leur fallait nettoyer. Et après avoir prononcé quelques amabilités à Hermione, il sortit de la pièce et les laissa alors tous les deux. Tandis qu'elle transportait un à un les gros récipients, puisqu'évidemment la magie leur avait été interdite, Malefoy lui s'assit et la regarda faire. Elle se retourna alors vivement vers lui à la fin de sa tâche et lui demanda d'une voix sèche et posée :

" Tu comptes peut être rester là à admirer ? Ne rêve pas Malefoy, je ne vais certainement pas faire ça toute seule."

Il se moqua d'elle un instant mais elle continua nullement intimidée :

" Je ne plaisante pas Malefoy.

- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais frotter ces chaudrons avec cette chose ? Répliqua-t-il en désignant les éponges posées sur la table.

- Oui en effet, c'est exactement ce que je crois que tu vas faire.

- Crève Granger !"

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et se pencha à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle :

" Je vais te le dire clairement. Il est hors de question que je récure cela de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, moldue ou non. Et tu vas faire rentrer dans ta petite tête de castor mal luné que jamais au grand jamais je ne me rabaisserai à cela."

Elle lui tenu tête un moment, ne baissant pas les yeux devant son regard destructeur puis se retourna lentement, l'ignorant superbement et répliqua enfin :

" Tu ne devrais pas jurer des choses qui arriveront avec certitude. Parce que moi je te le dis Malefoy, redescends de tes grands hippogriffes, toi comme moi allons nettoyer d'une manière ou d'une autre ces chaudrons alors autant t'y faire."

Il fut surpris de son courage face à lui et de l'habileté de ses répliques puis se dit que son caractère fougueux était dû au fait qu'elle était une Gryffondor. Il haussa les sourcils et dit :

" Permet-moi d'en douter.

- Tiens Malefoy doute ! C'est une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche !"

Il pesta contre elle et s'éloigna violemment d'elle, se sentant soudainement bien trop proche de son corps et de sa chaleur. Il réprima une grimace et inspecta les chaudrons de malheurs. Il l'a vit du coin de l'œil commencer à frotter et répéta :

« Je ne laverai pas. »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de l'ignorer une nouvelle fois, royalement. Il grogna silencieusement, ayant espéré la faire rager, mais rien, aucune réaction chez Granger. Il soupira puis leva sa baguette, fit tourner le chaudron grâce à un sort informulé, lui fit prendre des virages dangereux, fit mine de le lâcher ou de perdre son contrôle, mais toujours rien sur le visage de la Gryffondor. Elle continuait de gratter comme si de rien n'était. Il reposa alors le chaudron volant, déçu et se dit qu'il n'y aurait finalement rien de mieux à faire pendant l'heure où il serait enfermé avec elle. Il se décida alors, de mauvais gré tout de même de commencer à nettoyer l'espèce de marmite, avec l'aide de sa baguette. Non ? Vous n'aviez tout de même pas cru pendant une seconde qu'il se serait réduit à utiliser l'éponge ? Tout de même, les Malefoy avaient une certaine classe à respecter ! Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine qui nettoyait toujours avec autant d'acharnement qu'au début. Il sourit diaboliquement et pointa de sa baguette une partie intérieure de son chaudron à elle et le lui montra :

« C'est sale ! Lave ! »

Elle se retourna alors vivement vers lui et lui lança des éclairs de ses yeux. Ca y était ! Elle retrouvait enfin son fichu caractère ! Il sourit ravi de lui et lui lança en retour un regard charmeur. Elle fulminait littéralement. Et cela était jouissif. Elle allait lui jeter un sort lorsque la porte se referma brutalement. Ils sursautèrent et surprise elle regarda vers la direction de l'entrée de la salle. Il n'y avait personne. Elle se dirigea alors dans la direction du couloir, ouvrit la porte qui venait de se fermer et passa sa tête par l'ouverture. Le vent soufflait si fort que les grands arbres du parc pliaient sous lui. Elle sentit l'air humide de la pluie et pinça les lèvres : il pleuvait averse. Véritablement. Ce n'était plus une simple pluie, c'était des cordes, une avalanche d'eau, une tempête… Elle retenu une exclamation et elle referma vivement la porte et le froid s'infiltra en elle. Un énorme éclair venu de s'abattre sur la pelouse de Poudlard. La détonation avait été violente, la lumière avait éclairé pendant un instant la pièce. Le tonnerre retentit une nouvelle fois encore plus fort et elle ne put retenir un petit cri de terreur. Elle s'attendait à entendre la grand blond rire d'elle mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle chercha alors Malefoy des yeux mais ne le trouva pas.

« Malefoy si tu veux me faire une blague je te préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas drôle. »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle commença à s'inquiéter et le chercha avec plus d'attention. Elle le trouva quelques minutes plus tard, recroquevillé dans un coin. La tête dans les genoux.

« Malefoy ? » l'appela-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et elle s'approcha encore. Il releva soudainement le visage et elle fut frappée par l'éclat dans ses yeux. Un éclat d'horreur !


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà enfin la troisième partie, la plus longue, à écrire surtout ^^ Mais enfin quand on aime on ne compte pas, et j'espère que vous aussi vous allez aimer ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture :)**

**Merci à Fantine12 ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ;)**

Hermione s'accroupit près de lui, la surprise passée et tenta une approche :  
" Malefoy, je suis là, tu peux me parler, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de te refermer sur toi même."  
Mais un long silence suivit.  
" Malefoy parle-moi."  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle essayait de l'aider, mais elle le faisait sans aucune hésitation. C'était une habitude, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, elle aimait aider et le ferait toujours. Elle n'entendit plus sa respiration, plus un bruit venant de lui et elle se mît véritablement à s'inquiéter.  
" Malefoy je ne vais pas te laisser ainsi alors réponds-moi. S'il te plait, rajouta-t-elle.  
- Laisse-moi tranquille, Sang-de-Bourbe !"  
Elle reçut l'insulte en pleine face et de recula vivement, blessée. Elle aurait du savoir qu'il ne voudrait pas d'elle mais elle ne pût empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Drago, lui, lui en voulait. Parce qu'elle était elle, une née-Moldue et que tout était de leur faute ! Il n'avait jamais voulu cela au fond, être ce qu'il était, mais il n'avait pas le choix et il lui en voulait d'être si libre, si insouciante. Il y avait tant de choses dont il ne souhaitait pas, la première étant sa vie. Oh oui il la haïssait cette fille aux airs de Miss-je-sais-tout, mais pas réellement pour les bonnes raisons, celles que lui dictait son père. Non, il la détestait pour sa chance, pour sa vie, pour ses amis aussi. Parce qu'Harry Potter l'avait rejeté lui et pas elle, parce qu'elle était aimée ou détestée pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Et que s'il se tenait là, recroquevillé, craignant le grondement de l'orage, haletant et en sueur, cela était de sa faute. Parce que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait après les Moldus et que son père suivait Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce qu'à chaque faute qu'il commettait, à chaque mots de trop qu'il prononçait, à chaque faille qu'il montrait ou à chaque cri qu'il poussait lors des tortures du Seigneur, son père le punissait. Et qu'à chaque fois, il était enfermé dans les cachots, comme un rat, sans rien sur lui, à avoir froid, à avoir faim, et à avoir peur. Parce que chaque nuit passée dans cette prison rimait avec orage. Et cette fois-ci, alors que le tonnerre avait résonné, il n'avait pût contrôler cette terreur qu'il s'était emparé de lui. Il n'aurait du le montrer et il savait qu'il en serait puni si quelqu'un venait à en informer son père. Un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses peurs, un Malefoy restait de marbre quoiqu'il arrive et cette face là de Drago était si inattendue et si cachée qu'Hermione ne sut que faire devant lui. Mais elle sentait les choses, plutôt bien. Elle était intelligente et en sachant que très peu de personnes ne viendrait lui confier des secrets, elle avait appris année après année à les percer à jour. Mais Drago Malefoy était un mystérieux personnage, complexe et tellement renfermé.  
" Je ne dirai rien, je ne ferai que t'écouter. Je ne porterai aucun jugement, je ne te réconforterai pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je serai seulement des oreilles attentives, un appui sur lequel tu pourras te reposer, un roc pour pouvoir t'y accrocher. Une présence invisible."  
Il déglutit silencieusement et ne dit rien, puis sa voix transperça le silence de la pièce.  
" Je ne veux pas,...je ne peux pas.  
- Lequel des deux ?  
- Je... Peu importe."  
Ils se turent puis Hermione parla, résolue :  
" Non dis-moi, il le faut.  
- Non c'est quelque chose qui m'appartient.  
- Tout le monde a peur Drago.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu ne me vois que comme un monstre, un garçon méprisant et mauvais. Un être non-humain. Tu ne saurais pas comprendre.  
- Peu importe que je comprenne, tu as besoin de vider cette chose qui te bouffe de l'intérieur en la gardant au fond de toi. Juste parler, je me fiche de comprendre ou non.  
- Mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Cria-t-il en plongeant dans le regard ambré de la brune. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes ! J'ai besoin de ça ! Je ne veux plus être seul, j'ai peur d'être seul, et c'est que je suis, irrémédiablement.  
- Non, rien n'est irrémédiable.  
- Personne ne pourra rien y faire, même avec tes belles paroles. Vous, les Gryffondors vous êtes plein de courage, vous ne vivez pas avec la peur, vous ne vous en souciez pas mais je n'ai pas cette chance. La peur me prend à chaque instant. Et lorsque la peur est là, la solitude est pire qu'à tout autre moment."  
Elle soupira doucement et réfléchit un instant :  
" La peur est ce qui gronde dans le courage ; la peur est ce qui pousse le courage au delà du but."  
Il ne répondit pas, pensant à ce qu'elle venait de citer puis murmura :  
" Merci.  
- De quoi ?  
- Je n'en sais strictement rien. D'être la peut être. Tu réagis différemment que tout autre. C'est étrange."  
Hermione sourit mystérieusement et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il la regarda longuement et elle dit doucement :  
" Tu es un être étrange Drago Malefoy.  
- Juste autant que toi."  
Elle sourit à nouveau, plus gaiement être fois et s'allongea dans le plus grand silence. Drago lui, resta là, dos au mur et posa sa tête sur les briques froides.  
" J'aimerais tant de choses. Des choses si différentes de ce qu'on penser. J'aimerais du soleil, une présence dans le noir de ma vie, de la chaleur, des rires, plus que tout ce que j'ai. J'aimerais être celui que je voudrais. Pouvoir dire, faire, ce que je souhaite. Et plus que tout, crier au monde d'aller se faire voir."  
Il rit, enivré par cette idée et elle l'accompagna quelques secondes plus tard. Ils se retrouvèrent, sur le sol, l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder dans les yeux.  
" La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur.  
- Tu es la plus belle des poétesses tu le sais ça ?"  
Elle rit à nouveau, grisée par la rencontre de ce nouvel homme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle attrapa sa main, oubliant qui elle était, puis se figea en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle prit peur mais replongea dans le regard bleuté du blond et n'y vit ni dédain, ni dégout. Rassurée, elle réitéra son geste et les leva difficilement. Elle eut envie de sortir de cette salle, de danser sous la pluie et de lui montrer combien la vie pouvait être belle mais se reprit en pensant qu'il était peut être un peu trop tôt pour cela. Mais peu importait de l'endroit après tout ! Elle entama quelques pas de danse et surpris il plissa les yeux. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, elle passa sous son bras et se retrouva dos à son torse. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire il la fit tourner à nouveau et siffla un air qu'il l'avait entendu chanter alors qu'elle lisait sous le grand chêne du parc de Poudlard. Reconnaissant l'air qu'elle avait dans la tête en ce moment elle se mit à chanter :

" Oh no not I  
I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive"  
Il la fit tournoyer, danser et elle rit, elle rit aux éclats dans cette nuit qui à peine deux heure plus tôt était triste. Il en oublia ses peurs, qui il devait être, ce qu'elle était, tout. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi et il continua de la faire tourner sans son bras jusqu'à qu'elle ait la tête qui tourne et s'effondre sur lui. Ils s'allongèrent à nouveau sur le sol froid et elle s'étendit à cote de lui, mais prit par un élan soudain, il la ramena près de lui et attrapa son visage entre ses doigts fins et blancs. Et doucement il l'embrassa, tendrement, se sentant enfin léger et libre pendant un instant. Il l'embrassa envers et contre toutes ses raisons qui lui criaient de ne pas le faire. Il l'embrassait et il aimait ça. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'air, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Hermione voulut parler mais il posa sa main sur sa bouche.  
" Tais-toi s'il te plait."  
Elle souhaita répliquer mais il l'en empêcha.  
" Je ne regrette pas, malgré ce que tu peux penser."  
Il attendit un moment, réprimant une vague de regrets et d'une tristesse jusqu'a présent inconnue.  
"Mais je suis un Malefoy et toi une née-Moldue, et une histoire serait inenvisageable. Alors je sais, tu vas dire que je fuis, pense le si ça te chante, mais je te sauve, parce que ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Tout ce que je suis, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Et quitte à faire quelque chose de bien, je ne vais pas jouer à l'égoïste. Dis-toi cela, si tu as permis une chose durant cette nuit, c'est ma liberté momentanée. Si je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus qu'un baiser, sache que tu m'as aidé, cela devrait te faire plaisir."  
Hermione sut qu'elle n'avait rien à ajouter à cela, alors elle se resta interdite et Drago se tut lui aussi. Il n'y eut rien, rien que le silence et les deux jeunes sorciers remarquèrent alors que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Drago se leva, s'éloigna et regarda une dernière fois Hermione qui le fixait silencieusement. Le blond disparut alors derrière la porte et la brune resta par terre, chacun les yeux dans le vide, rêvant à un futur commun. Puis finalement alors que Drago entrait dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Hermione rejoignit le sien, lasse. Parce qu'ils le savaient tous les deux, ce n'était qu'une nuit, une trêve, un no man's land idyllique. Et ils étaient conscients, qu'aussi beau et unificateur, cela avait été, cela devait durer, jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre prenne fin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors voilà, à la demande de Clina, que je remercie beaucoup, j'ai écrit un épilogue qui bien sûr, là, sera la dernière partie de l'OS. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)**

**Clina : D'abord merci ! Merci pour cette longue rview qui m'a fait énormément plaisir, et cet épilogue il est un peu pour toi et surtout grâce à toi, car je n'avais pas prévu de l'écrire mais comme j'aime satisfaire mes lecteurs ! Merci aussi pour ta review sur le one-shot Espoir :) Ca me touche et c'est toujours agréable. C'est ce que je recherche toujours un peu, toucher mes lecteurs de quelques manières que ce soit. Bonne lecture alors ! Et bien évidemment j'essayerai à l'avenir que tu restes accro à mes textes ;)**

**Chut : Merci à toi, pour ta review, j'espère, si tu lis que cela te plaira :)**

**Merci également à nafou1983 pour son ajout dans les favoris !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Cela faisait pratiquement un mois que la nuit orageuse était passée et chaque jour, Hermione regrettait ces instants passés avec Drago et plus encore de ne l'avoir pas vu depuis cette nuit qui lui paraissait si loin et si proche en même temps. Elle devenait bien trop sentimentale et cela lui faisait peur, mais de l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment alors qu'elle avait le regard perdu dans les tartes à la mélasse posées sur la table de Gryffondors.  
" Hermione ? Hermione !"  
Elle releva soudainement la tête et regarda ses amis.  
" Excusez-moi... Je rêvais.  
- Tu sais, tu es étrange depuis ta retenue.  
- J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment, ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue qui s'accumule, mais rien de grave qui puisse vous inquiéter."  
Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, mais pas non plus la stricte vérité. Elle avait parfois du mal à s'endormir le soir, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.  
" Tu devrais te reposer, Hermione. Arrête de te surmener, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.  
- Oui..."  
Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, ces paroles revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Tout ce que je suis, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ses dires, et à l'oublier lui. Son visage, ses mèches blondes, son sourire et ses yeux étaient omniprésents dans sa tête. Et cette chanson, sur laquelle ils avaient dansé la hantait. Il n'était pas question de se reposer, les cours, les devoirs étaient ses seuls moyens de penser à autre chose et surprit de rester concentrée sans que son esprit ne vagabonde. Elle sourit tout de même aux deux garçons et leur promit de faire attention.  
Drago Malefoy à sa table, évitait vaguement ce que Pansy lui racontait de sa journée, sans véritable grand intérêt. Puis sans prévenir personne il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Il se promena sans réel but dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard, les mains dans les poches, les pensées ailleurs. Il marchait toujours ainsi lorsque des rires parvinrent à ses oreilles, et un seul capta son attention. Il l'avait déjà entendu, il lui était familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver à qui il appartenait. Puis quand il aperçut les trois personnes riant aux éclats il murmura :  
" Granger bien sur."  
Le trio d'or s'arrêta devant lui et il évita le regard flamboyant de la brune qui, il le savait l'empêcherait de dire quoique ce soit. Pourtant il le sentait sur lui, et cela lui brulait la peau. Il avait chaud.  
" Tiens tiens la bande à Potty !  
- Quel déplaisir de te voir Malefoy.  
- Mais moi de même. Vous m'excuserez j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que de converser avec des imbéciles que vous êtes, la belette et le balafré. Sur ce !"  
Et il partit ainsi, sans un regard pour Hermione qui se sentit attristée pour une raison étrange. Mais lorsque Ron prononça cette phrase, ce fut comme un baume sur son cœur :  
"Tiens ! Vous avez remarquez ? Il n'a pas insulté Mione, il n'a dit que la belette et le balafré."  
Merlin pour une fois que Ron ne disait rien de stupide ! Elle fit comme si cela ne lui faisait rien et continua de marcher. Puis soudainement elle se stoppa et dit vivement à ses amis:  
" Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque j'ai oublié un livre !  
- Mais Hermione, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, tu iras demain.  
- Non c'est important, il faut que je le lise le plus tôt possible.  
- Bon, souhaites-tu que l'on t'accompagne ?  
- Non, non ne vous dérangez pas pour cela, rentrez au dortoir.  
- Bien."  
Ils embrassèrent tous deux la jeune brune se disant que vraiment elle se surmenait trop mais la laissèrent partir. Lorsqu'elle disparut de leur champ de vision et qu'elle fut trop loin pour qu'ils l'entendent, elle se mît à courir vers la salle de potion. Son cœur battant à la chamade, les jambes en feu et la respiration courte, elle continua sa course jusque devant la porte puis s'arrêta soudainement devant. Elle posa une main sur les briques du mur, sa tête et lorsqu'elle eu reprit un rythme respiratoire et cardiaque régulier, elle décida d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Elle pénétra ensuite dans la pièce sombre, fit quelques pas mais le silence régnait. Elle pesta contre elle même, se traita d'imbécile et tapa le mur d'une main.  
" Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais hein ? Tu n'es qu'une jeune fille trop naïve et trop bête ! À quoi te sert toute cette intelligence si tu n'es pas capable de distinguer ce qui sépare indifférence et affection. Idiote !"  
Elle remit un coup dans le mur et ses phalanges craquèrent. Elle réprima un juron et une exclamation de douleur. Merlin que ça faisait mal ! Elle sentit tout d'un coup deux bras musclés l'entourer et attraper ses mains, caresser ses doigts meurtris et elle se retourna lentement. Il était là. Merlin c'était lui ! Elle sentir ses membres la lâcher et il la retenu alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son torse et que des sanglots l'agitèrent. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Le choc, la surprise peut être. Un trop plein d'émotions. Elle se sentit ridicule, elle l'était surement mais il ne dit rien, continuant ses caresses sur son dos. Puis doucement il dit :  
" Tu n'es pas bête. Pas plus que moi en tous cas, et Merlin sait que je ne suis pas bête. Mais tu ne t'imagines même pas combien je me suis senti stupide en arrivant dans cette salle alors que je ne faisais pas attention à l'endroit où je me dirigeais."  
Les sanglots d'Hermione prirent fin et elle releva la tête vers lui.  
" Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Mais il va falloir à l'avenir que tu te poses moins de questions, parce que je ne vais pas répondre à chacune d'entre elles.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- C'est bien la première fois !"  
Il rit et elle fronça les sourcils, il la regarda attendri par cette tête de mule, caressa le plissement qui s'était formé au dessus de son nez mutin et expliqua :  
" Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsque que nous serons ensemble, j'aurais bien d'autres choses à faire que de répondre à tes questions non-existentielles.  
- Ah oui et comme quoi par exemple ?  
- Et bien ça..."  
Il sourit, baissa la tête et de son nez caressa le cou d'Hermione, remonta vers sa mâchoire, y déposa un baiser, alla vers l'oreille, la mordilla longuement puis murmura :  
" Ou ça..."  
Il vint sur sa joue et monta vers sa tempe, l'embrassa, descendit à nouveau, au niveau des lèvres et doucement y déposa un baiser. Elle le laissa faire puis réagit vivement, l'embrassant à son tour, prenant entre ses doigts les mèches blondes de Drago, et se serrant tout contre lui.  
" Alors ? Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin sur le visage. Cela te convient-il ?  
- Oh tais-toi !"  
Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, langoureusement, avec fougue et il rit sur ses lèvres. Merlin, cela dépassait touts ses souhaits les plus fous ! Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et elle entoura son bassin de ses jambes. Il les fit tournoyer puis s'arrêta et chantonna doucement :  
"Oh, as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive"  
Ils se sourirent et lentement elle murmura à son oreille :  
" Tout ce que je suis, c'est bon pour toi."  
Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, acquiesçant par son seul baiser et se dit que oui, Merlin oui, elle était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver.


End file.
